ronin_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Omicron
Artificial Intelligence Omicron, sometimes refered to as Omi, is a supporting protagonist of the fanfiction series the Ronin Chronicles. She is an "Smart" Artificial Intelligence construct originally created for experimental purposes and assigned to Agent California. Character History 'Creation' Omicron was one of the last Project Freelancer AIs. Created based on Agent Carolina's brain (similar to how Alpha was based off of Dr. Leonard Church's brain), years after the original project was shut down. She was given all basic abilities shared with Smart AI, along with the knowledge and comprehension to operate the KTEU. 'Partnership' Two years after her creation, she was assigned to Second-Generation Freelancer Agent California, who had been in stasis for eight years following the Battle of Elysium and destruction of his old unit. Before long, the two formed a close bond. Months later when she, Cal, and Toram Soramee met Agent Noble, she was the first to suggest that Cal side with the freelancers in their goal. When questioned why, her response was that she felt that they were partially right and the UNSC was bordering on corruption and needed to be fixed (Her other response was that it seemed fun.) Taking her advice, he went partially renegade and went to the other side. 'Sangheili Civil War' A few months later, the Freelancers headed to Sanghelios to assist in the Sangheili Civil War. During an infiltration of the Storm Sangheili's fortress, the Freelancer team had a run in with Agent Noble's rage form. During the fight, in which Zak attempted to fend off the possessed super MS, Omicron and Zeta advised him on how to stop her. While ultimately California couldn't defeat her on his own, they managed to contain her. Later, following Zak's return from the Helix, the team cleared the rest of the fortress, though were forced to retreat at the revelation that the Storm Sangheili possessed a Supercarrier. They fell back to the main city to protect the forerunner artifact held within the citadel. After coming out victorious, Toram revealed to them the star map, which upon contact revealed the location of the Forerunner Shield World that was connected to the Helix. Following this, Zak came to Omicron first, asking her what he should do. She advised him that he should follow his own heart, as that was what always led him on his path, and that she would go with him whichever he chose. He chose to leave the team, Iceland, Shine, Alice, and Danaxo, and Omicron going with him. 'Spirit Helix' Personality Omicron, unlike Carolina who is very no-nonsense and aggressive, is very laid-back and relaxed. She is generally very calm, and doesn't panic unless an absolute danger is posed. She is also very cheerful and will chime in on people's conversations if she has some random bit of information on it. She is highly analytical, and as a pastime will run calculations and scenarios, often to the annoyance of her partner. On the downside however, she can be a bit too nonchalant and doesn't take some situations seriously enough. For example, during the team's infiltration of the Sangheili fortress and California's fight against Wrath, during the fight she would purposely delay herself in giving important information for dramatic effect. However she does know when an absolute emergency requires immediate attention, and she always does her best to solve said problem. Abilities Omicron's programming possesses all common abilities Smart AI share: hacking, data collection, communication, etc. As a Freelancer AI, she is also gifted with extensive combat data to assist her partner with in a fight, and the processes necessary to operate freelancer armor enhancements (Active Camo, regeneration, super speed, the KTEU; the last of which she actually uses). Relationships 'Zak: Agent California' Omicron and California share a very close bond and almost symbiotic relationship. As Cal's partner, she provides him with important information both on and off the battlefield, assists him with his equipment, and is often times his confidant. Zak on his part is her protector and way of being able to see the world, an opportunity she would not have had she remained at her old facility. While the two do argue occasionally, it never gets out of hand and is typically just simple teasing. Trivia * Category:Supporting Characters Category:Artificial Intelligences